Jumping Off Ceilings
by Yazzy
Summary: While staying at Kai's for a few days, Rei finds himself the unfortunate victim of extreme jetlag. Unable to sleep, he goes wandering, but what will he find? Yaoi, KaiRei.


Yo! (I got sick of saying h-words for a greeting). This is just another short KaiRei- the bladebreakers are staying in Kai's mansion, but due to extreme jet lag Rei has trouble sleeping, until he comes upon a gym...

* * *

Rei wandered into yet another room of Kai's house and gasped. He was in a gigantic room that seemed to go on for miles. They were staying over at Kai's for a few days, as a holiday, and Rei was still totally jet-lagged. It was about two in the morning and he wasn't remotely tired. It seemed like fate, therefore, that he'd walked into a gym. Well, if he exercised for a bit he'd get tired, and then maybe he'd be able to sleep...

He went to the wall, where various pieces of equipment were hanging, and took hold of two gymnast's ribbons. He had never thought Kai was the gymnastic type...but then he'd never expected Kai to be the gym type at all. He ran out into the middle of the room, capering over and under and through and round the ribbons. They were black, like most of the things around, and silken...they'd be perfect for hanging off...

Rei paused and the ribbons fluttered to the floor around him. He looked up and saw a metal ring hanging high above him. His brain made the calculation too quickly for him to register and before he knew it he had knotted the ribbons together and lassoed the ring with them. He climbed up the ropes he had created, unfazed by being several metres off the floor. He pulled them up so that they were looped around his hands and legs, and then dropped. As he did, he could have sworn he saw a flash of grey and purple far below him.

He spun in the air, curling the ropes tighter, and stopped, suspended upside down in mid air. He found himself looking straight into a pair of crimson eyes. "Kai!"

"Are you having a nice time ruining my gym?"

"Uh..." Rei blushed and unwound the ropes, dropping to his knees and then standing. "I...I couldn't sleep..." He muttered, feeling the need to excuse his behaviour. Kai glanced up at the trailing ropes. "Am I supposed to leave those hanging there forever?"

"Um...No...I'll...I'll get them down..."

"How?" Asked Kai, intrigued. Rei looked down at the rope ends fluttering along the floor and grabbed them, climbing up them quickly.

"Rei, come down!"

"Why? I'm okay up here. Just give me a second..." He fiddled with the knot and it unravelled. As it did he started to slide down the ropes. By the time the ropes fell he was only a couple of metres from the floor. He knew he could land in a crouch, roll over, and... land straight in Kai's arms... "Uh...thanks..." He said, blushing faintly. Kai glared down at him.

"I wasn't asking you to go flinging yourself off the roof!" He snapped. Rei let go of the ropes and slid out of Kai's arms.

"I...no, Kai...I like doing that sort of thing..."

"What, throwing yourself off ropes?" Kai asked acidly. Rei nodded.

"I've always been into acrobatics." He let himself fall forwards and then threw himself into a roll and stood up on his hands. Kai took a step backwards as he splayed his legs and got back to his feet. Kai folded his arms and regarded him with one eyebrow raised, inviting Rei to prove his point further. Rei twirled and bent himself over into a crab, flicking up his feet and balancing them on Kai's shoulders. "I was born bendy." He smiled up at Kai and then lowered himself to the floor gracefully, getting to his knees and then standing again.

"You move...like a cat."

"Oh I don't know, Kai...you're pretty feline yourself sometimes."

"Oh? How?" Rei shrugged.

"Like when you walk..." He walked a few steps, imitating Kai's strut. "And when you stand..." He stood, mimicking Kai's favourite pose.

"You've been observing?" Rei opened his mouth and then blushed heavily. Kai watched him for about a minute more, then walked over to him and snaked his arms about Rei's waist. "I'm not stupid or blind, Rei...I know you've been flirting with me..."

"Um..." Kai leaned closer, his lips brushing against Rei's ear.

"You're beautiful. Did you know that?" Rei swallowed and leaned back, looking into Kai's eyes. The Russian gazed back, then pulled Rei up, kissing him softly on the lips. "So beautiful..."

"Kai...I..." He moaned gently as Kai kissed him again, wrapping his arms around Kai's neck. He pulled away, searching Kai's eyes. "Kai, do you actually like me or are you just...messing about?"

"Have you ever known me mess about, Rei?" Kai raised one hand and caressed Rei's cheek, feeling the burning skin under his cold fingers. He swept his thumb over Rei's bottom lip, making Rei gasp with surprise. He took one hand off Kai's neck and traced Kai's lips in return. Kai inclined his head into the touch and Rei finally decided that Kai meant what he was saying. He stretched up, pressing himself against Kai firmly, and kissed him. They stood for a few seconds, then parted. "Did you just hear-?"

"There's someone outside." Kai said quietly. He let go of Rei and crossed to the door, flinging it open. Two pairs of faux-innocent eyes blinked up at him. "What are you two doing here?" He asked coldly. Rei came to stand behind him, glaring at Tyson and Max.

"Uh...hi?" Kai folded his arms ominously.

"Tyson, go back to your room and take Max with you, or you are BOTH training for an extra two hours tomorrow. And the next time you decide you want to listen at my doors, DON'T!" Tyson nodded and ran, followed closely by Max. Kai turned back to Rei, then took hold of his hands, walking round and leading him back into the gym. "You said you were an acrobat. Show me more..."

"More?" Rei hesitated for a second, then smiled. "Hold out your hands." Kai obeyed unquestioningly, holding his hands out at about waist height. Rei kicked off his shoes and lifted one leg, placing his foot on Kai's outstretched hands. Without warning he pushed himself up, lifting himself off Kai's hands and spinning through the air in a lazy arc, hitting the floor in a crouch. He stood, then started running, leaping up and spinning, then landing on his feet in front of Kai.

"Enough?" Kai shook his head, and Rei smiled evilly. He darted forwards and slipped under Kai's legs, pulling Kai down and twisting so that Kai ended up sitting on his thighs. He reached up and pulled Kai down, nibbling his ear. "Do you really think I'm beautiful?"

"Yes." There was a short silence, then: "Why me?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you...why do you want to be here with -me-? I'm not even nice to you most of the time..."

"Not even nice? I think you're pretty nice to me...or am I mistaking you entirely?"

"I...try. But I don't find it easy to talk to people...I didn't think..."

"That I liked you?" Kai nodded, glad that he didn't have to explain himself. His eyes suddenly took on a wicked gleam that Rei had never seen there before. "I wouldn't have guessed you were so...flexible..."

"Kai...am I going mad or are you propositioning me?"

"I could be...if that's what you want..."

"And if I said hell yes, right now?"

"I'd say no way, we're going back to my bedroom because I'm not having you mess up my gym again." Rei smiled.

"Can I take those ribbons then? I know some -really- good rope tricks..."

Fin.

* * *

Eheh...I made them a bit...tarty...and OOC...but I quite like this, just because I have a pretty picture in my head of Kai catching Rei in his arms... 


End file.
